One Piece: Straw Hat Crew Shuffled REBOOTED!
by DragonMaster Jurabi
Summary: One Piece starts over in this story but with a twist: All of the Straw Hat's personalities and order in which they join the crew are shuffled and Luffy's not the captain. WARNING: Your favorite Straw Hat crew member WILL be out of character and Robin's strong.
1. Nico Robin: The Future Pirate Queen

_**Author's Note: Hello eve reader I'm DragonMaster Jurabi. I'm now remaking a One Piece story but…I'm going to warn all of you. LISTEN CLOSESLY ONE PIECE FANS: I'm doing a story out of fun and I don't think all of you will like the idea. I hatched this idea of taking all of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew Member's personalities and shuffling them into different people. Meaning, that the real Straw Hats with a stupid Luffy, a lazy Zoro, greedy Nami, cowardice Usopp, ladies man Sanji, cowardice Chopper, silent Robin, SUUPPERR Franky, and Panties Brook will not be in this story; however, they will be in the story by body and appearance, but not by personality. Plus, the order of when they join the crew, including Luffy, has been shuffled as well. Luffy's not the captain in this story. Go ahead, hate me but at least I'm brave. I know some of you don't like it. I'm not expecting all of you to like it, but give it a chance. For all you know, it could be entertaining. If you don't like it, don't read it and complain. Please enjoy and review, because I like critical review but be nice about it please.**_

* * *

**Nico Robin: The Future Pirate Queen**

"This barrel's pretty heavy! Must be a wine barrel that has a lot in it," one of the guys said.

A woman inside the barrel felt her eye twitch at the heavy part. She was only one-hundred and five pounds for crying out loud. These must be pretty weak men. All of a sudden she felt her barrel drop and she war rolling. There were also a lot of panicked feet running around. She guessed that the ship she's on is probably a pirate ship. Deciding that now would not be a good time to pop out and reveal herself, the woman let the barrel continue to roll, but regretted doing so when she wound up rolling down a flight of stair and speed up in rolling down a hallway. This all made her very disoriented, and made her head hurt. She also ended up crashing into a few things on her way down and finally she stopped by crashing into more things. All the swirling and twirling and rolling had her down for the count. Another few minutes passed with her trying to right herself, and then she was rolling again, albeit slowly this time, like the person who was rolling her was having trouble.

"Ah, coward, are you hiding from the fight again?" A male voice chimed in and the woman recognized that tone of voice as something condescending and rude.

"N-No, it's just that I found this large barrel of wine," A quieter and much less intimidating male voice said hesitantly.

"Oh, why don't we lighten the load for you? I was getting pretty thirsty," a different, dark male voice said. And she felt the barrel being righted. The smaller voice tried to object, something about an Alvidia, but his words were dismissed. And the boy cowered at their harsh tones.

"Don't be greedy, I'm gonna' smash it open." And that had the woman back to herself.

Like hell she was going to let somebody smash her. So the woman punched with both hands up through the barrel and noticed that her fist definitely collided with the jaw of the one who was about to smash the barrel open.

"Freedom!" she yelled as she got out, not caring that she looked insane popping out of a barrel. Nor did she care that she had just knocked somebody out with her little escape.

She was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has blue eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Her limbs are very long, especially her legs, and overall height and she has a narrow waist.

She wore a pair of tight and long black pants that had a high waist line about three inches above her bellybutton and two inches below her bust. She only wore a gold bikini for her top. Also she had her high heeled shoes on, and she wore a black, cropped captain's jacket with golden tassels off the shoulder and a golden dragon on the back. The jacket only reached to just below her chest. She also had a straw hat on her head.

She noticed the screams of shock as she jumped out. Then the woman looked around and saw that the guy she had taken out was a relatively large one with a blue stripped shirt. There were also two other older men gaping at her, they were dressed as pirates, and they smelt disgusting. There was also a little one with pink hair behind her as she looked around. These pirates looked stupid, and for picking on the kid so she decided to have some fun.

"Ah, thank God I'm out of that barrel." the woman ignored their looks and stepped out of the barrel as they demanded her name. "Your friend will catch a cold if he sleeps here."

"It's your fault he's like that!" the pirates angrily said.

Robin didn't pay them attention though as she looked at the little one who was shivering in fear. Robin heard a sword being drawn and stayed calm as it was placed under her chin. Robin looked at them with a glare that had them both backing up.

"Bitch, don't you know we're pirates?" The smaller one asked with his sword drawn to her neck. Robin rolled her eyes at them, knowing that she could take them easily.

This only pissed them off more and they both pulled out their swords and swung down at her. But Robin just stayed still as the boy behind her screamed. Suddenly, extra hands that popped from the ground caught the swords and hands and then broke the swords in half. With each end that she had broken off she threw them like knives and scraped their cheeks in warning, drawing a thin line of blood. Both men backed up immediately if fear. "W-Who the hell are you?!" One asked in a shaky and fearful voice.

"Me? I'm Nico Robin, it's nice to meet you," the woman named Robin said with a sharp pointy grin, making sure to flash her teeth at them. This sent both men running around screaming, while not so gently dragging their other friend.

"What just happened...?" the boy asked out loud.

Robin turned to face the boy who was a puny little thing, and she realized that he was the one that had been pushing the barrel. He looked at her and then blushed, which made Robin a little uncomfortable, and then he latched onto her.

"Miss, you have to get away from here. When they bring the others, you'll be killed," He whispered harshly to her as Robin detached him from her. Robin then began walking in another direction, "Hey! Your going the wrong way!"

But Robin smelt food, and guessed she was heading to the storage room, "Listen, I'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm strong," Robin said as she pushed open the doors to the spare food room.

"How can you be so calm? There is a full crew of pirates on the deck above us!" But Robin just continued to pull him as she walked into the room and he released her realizing it was probably safe in the room.

Robin immediately began to smell the room for something good for her to eat. She smelt some apples and made her over to one and slowly began to eat one. As she did this the boy began to talk. Robin was curious as to how somebody like him could be a pirate. She knew he was since he smelt like those other guys. But it wasn't a match. He looked like he should've been minding a shop, not robbing people.

"I-I'm Coby, and you're Robin, right? It was amazing what you did there. How'd you do it?" He rambled on nervously; obviously he was a little scared of her.

"There is no reason for you to be scared of me, pirate boy. I won't do to you what I did to them. I was just playing with them. How I did what I did is simple: I ate a Devil Fruit called the Flower Flower Fruit. My arms can bloom from any area in my range." Robin said as she demonstrated her powers. Coby was in a state of shock.

"My only question, are you that much of a gutless coward that you won't even try to leave the place that makes you so unhappy?" Robin asks.

"Impossible, when I think of what Alvidia would do to me I get to scared!" Coby cried out and Robin sighed. This boy was just so cowardly. She had never even been like this. Yes, she had been a little afraid, but she always charged forward and tried her hardest. "I do wish that I had the courage to sail across the sea in a barrel like you did though. Robin, why is it that you were out at sea?"

"I'm going to become the Pirate Queen, of course!" Robin said confidently with a small smile as she looked hazy eyed at a wall. But Coby was in a different land. He was freaking out. Not only was this girl strong, but she was a pirate aspiring to become the Pirate Queen.

"As in find One Piece Pirate Queen? As in you sail through the Grand Line to the end? Impossible! That is just impossible!" And Coby continued, "The Grand Line is a dangerous place full of dangerously strong pirates! Not to mention all of the blood-thirsty monsters and man-eating sea kings!"

Robin had had enough of this boy and his sad attitude towards life. So she punched him on top of the head making him crash face first into the floor. When he looked up he saw Robin with an empty expression. "Why'd you hit me?" Coby asked the woman before him.

"Just because I felt like it. Listen this isn't something that can be discussed as possible or impossible. I'm doing this and dreaming this because I want to. I decided to become the Pirate Queen," Robin said as she took off the straw hat on her head and smiled softly, "And if I die fighting for that dream, then I die."

Coby stared shocked back up at her. He was stunned by what she was telling him. She had such confidence, no not confidence, but the Will to fight on even if it did seem impossible. Coby was completely struck by her. "Well, I'm done here so I guess I should get going. I'll find a boat and leave."

Coby was looking at the ground and contemplating what Robin had just said. And so quietly he asked her, "I've never thought of it that way. Do you think I could achieve my dream, if I lay my life on it as well?"

Robin turned and smiled at the young boy. "I don't know, you tell me. What is it that you dream of doing?" Robin asked while trying to hide a grin that was forming.

"Can I join the Marines?"

"Marines?"

"Yes, it's always been my dream to catch murderous villains! Ever since I was a kid I've dreamed of it. Can I do it?!" Coby asked with tears in his eyes, and Robin felt her heart go to the kid. He had been living in a life of fear, but now maybe he could overcome it. With a little push from her of course he could.

"How should I know? It's _your_ life, and I know having your life decided for you is not a way to live. You have to grab your own happiness in this life, or else you will always regret it," Robin said with a soft and kind voice. And Coby was once again struck by her. She was such a kind pirate, different from what he ever imagined one to be like. Robin thought could hear loud hobbling from above. Alvidia was right above them and Robin wanted Coby to say what he wanted to all this time.

"You're right! I shall shed this life as a slave, then I'll escape, and Alvidia, no Alvidia will be the first one that I capture!" Coby shouted and Robin laughed with glee as she heard Alvidia hear him with an angry huff. And she could hear the swing of something go up and then the floor above them was destroyed and an ugly fat…thing appeared. It seemed like a woman to Robin, and taking in a smell of air Robin realized that yes it was a woman but an incredibly ugly lady at that.

"Who're who going to capture Coby?" The fat lady asked and with an ugly sneer looked down at the shaking young boy. Coby was terrified. This made Robin infuriated for trying to crush his confidence in his dream. Robin let out a very threatening snarl, it scared Coby into looking at her rather than Alvidia, and it scared all the other pirates, including Alvidia into looking her way. And what they saw frightened them more than the snarl. Her face was covered in dark shadows and her form was threatening, in a stance that demanded that people bow to her or die.

"Who the h-hell a-are you?" Alvidia stuttered out as she trembled beneath the gaze of the woman. Alvidia turned her head back to Coby in an attempt to get back some control. "C-Coby, who is the most beautiful woman on this ocean?"

Coby was still overwhelmed with the sheer power that the woman who had just been so kind was now this snarling…demon before him. She was truly frightening, but she gave him confidence as well. He knew the anger she had at this moment was not directed at him, but for him so that Alvidia couldn't crush his dreams anymore.

"That would be Nico Robin, you fat old hag!" Coby shouted and Robin's murderous intent went away as Alvidia and everybody else gaped at the younger boy. Robin let out a giggle that went through the air like a knife. And it sent Alvidia into rage and she slammed her mace down where Coby should've been, but he moved, or was moved.

Robin was already on deck holding Coby. Robin let him go once she was there and the Pirates attacked. Robin dodged the first one and then kicked him over then slammed his head into the deck with a mighty downward movement of her arm. Then she picked her right leg up and spun it around to capture the one coming from behind, and then punched him in the jaw sending him over the ship. Then five of them slashed downwards with their swords and Robin did multiple back handsprings to get away. But as she was doing this another pirate came from above with his sword poised to cut down. Robin after another back handspring used the momentum to propel her into the air upside down, and then one legs down on his head and then another, smashing him to the ground and knocking him out.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly!" Robin roared out as she landed back on the ground perfectly on the ground. Then a larger swarm came up behind her and Robin ran away, but only for a little bit before she was a good distance away, and turned back to them and yelled, "Trend Fleur!" Her hands then bloomed out of the pirates' bodies, "Crutch!" The arms slammed their bodies breaking every bone. Robin then walked into the pile of collapsed bodies and looked at her handiwork.

"Robin…what are you?" Coby asked hesitantly, not wanting to get through the same attack. He saw the bodies around them all convulse in pain. It was a horrifying sight, but also he was astounded by her power. She was amazing. Not only was she able to take down all those pirates, but she looked like she had done nothing. As if she hadn't done something insane.

"I'm no ordinary pirate." Robin said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Coby fell back at this. She was completely serious. And remembering the name of her attack that she had bellowed out…it could just be possible for someone like her, to be a pirate and such. But it sounded even more insane than her declaring she would be the Pirate Queen.

"A pirate, that's," Coby trailed off as a large shadow fell over him. Looking back her saw Alvidia and ran behind Robin.

"You've eaten a devil fruit?" Alvidia asked as she held her mace and looked closely at the smaller girl. Alvidia was just as shocked as Coby, but a Devil Fruit was the only possible explanation.

"Yep, I ate the Flower Flower Fruit. My arms can bloom from any area in my range but I can't swim." Robin said with a grin at the shocked face of Alvidia. But she quickly regained her composure, or what was left of it after dealing with Robin.

"You seem pretty strong. Are you a bounty hunter?" Alvidia asked as she tried to get a reading on the girl before her.

"I'm a pirate." Robin said plainly and allowed her eyes to gaze over the ship until she found what she was looking for.

There was a small boat hanging off the side of the large ship, it didn't have a sail and was just a small rowboat, but it would do. She heard Alvidia talk some more about how she couldn't be a pirate alone.

"Well I'm not truly alone. I already have some friends. But I'll get a crew soon. I think ten is a good number. And since I'm a pirate and you're a pirate that would make us enemies, or at least it does now that I hate you." Robin was only speaking her mind.

A tick mark appeared on Alvidia's head from the nerve of the girl. To speak to her, Iron Mace Alvidia, like that was sheer stupidity. And she would make the girl pay.

"Robin, repeat after me, Alvidia is the…the…the…most horrible stinking old hag!" Coby cried out. He had been about to tell the girl to call Alvidia beautiful, but knew that Robin would never do something like that. So, believing in his new friend, and mustering up all his courage he had finally said it. And Robin began to laugh at his words. Alvidia only got madder and looked like she was about to go on a war path. So Robin pushed Coby behind her.

"Well said," Robin said after finishing laughing. And the club came down towards Robin's head. Coby was truly scared, not wanting his friend to be hurt. But was surprised, along with everybody else, as Robin just held the mace above her like she hadn't just fended off what they all considered to be an incredible finishing blow. Robin then just pushed the mace to the side, knocking Alvidia off balance, and then brought her right hand back and her right fist came back, and punched Alvidia hard, driving her over the ocean for miles, and she was defeated. The pirates and Coby all gaped as the young woman defeated their supposedly "strong" captain with a single blow and no sweat.

"Hey you!" Robin said pointing to a random pirate, "Get Coby a boat. He's off to join the marines." Robin had seen that during her little "fight" with Alvidia that the boat had disappeared. The random pirate that she called upon did as he was told without a second thought.

And then off into the distance Robin heard it. It was the sound of Marine ship coming to answer the distress call of the cruise ship. Coby began to freak out about how they would think he was a pirate and so Robin grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dropped him into the boat and then they crashed into the water. Robin stirred the current around her and sent them in a direction that she knew had an island that had a Marine base.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Now do you see what I'm talking about? Nico Robin has Luffy's idiotic loud personality. I know that it's weird imagining Robin acting like that but trust me, I made a story in another series similar to this. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it, and please don't be mad at me for shuffling the characters around, plus giving Nico Robin fighting ability and Luffy's Straw Hat. Alright, I've also gotten some advice from the author "shinjojin" about Robin knowing all 6 Rokushiki styles including the last one. I maybe giving Robin those abilities but that depends on what you all think about it._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Robin and Coby arrive at a Marine Base where they here of a dangerous woman held as a prisoner. Robin becomes interested in this woman and confronts her in her prison and asks her to join her crew._**


	2. Shell Island and the Dangerous Girl

**_Author's Note: I don't own One Piece but the story idea. Enjoy and Review._**

* * *

**Shell Island and the Dangerous Girl**

After a while of being on the boat Robin relaxed as the wind set into where they were going. "That was fun!" Robin said excitedly, and it was the truth. She had had so much fun fighting; everything up till this point had sparred, but never an actual fight. Now she had a chance to actually get experience and go for her dream.

"Excuse me, Robin, if you want to claim One Piece that means you'll have to head to the Grand Line, right?" Robin nodded her head as she wondered what he would say. He always said weird things. "That place is called the graveyard of pirates, you know?"

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew," Robin said as she lay back in the boat. She could already imagine it. Her crew laughing and partying as they all chased after dreams. That's what she wanted, a ship of dreaming pirates that would look to the future with hope. And then a thought came to her, what was she going to call her pirate gang?

"That pirate girl that they were all worried about – what's she like?" Robin asked, curious since she had never heard of her, and yet Alvidia had seemed worried. And when people who were big shots worried over a person that meant they were pretty strong.

"You mean Nami?" Coby asked with a blank face, and Robin nodded her head. "I hear she's being held at a Marine Base that we're on course for." Robin was disappointed at that and sighed heavily. It seemed that maybe she was just some hype that people got obsessed with.

"What? She's pretty weak, then," Robin said as she was about to go back to thinking about her pirate crew, but Coby once again interrupted her. He scurried over to her side and began to scream loudly, hurting her delicate ears.

"You're wrong Robin, not at all! She's considered to be a demon in these parts!" And then Coby stopped and looked at her in complete fear. "Why are you asking me this?" Coby asked hesitantly. And Robin knew he wasn't going to like her answer at all. So Robin grinned and told him the truth.

"If she's a good girl, I want her on my crew," Robin said with a grin on her face. Her words freaked Coby out even more knowing his suspicions were correct. His face force first in fear and then he began to scold her and act weird again in Robin's opinion. He understood he was nervous, but this was just getting annoying. She hoped marine training would beat this habit of his out of him.

"You're going to do something reckless again," Coby said in a whiny tone, done with trying to stop her because really, she was just too strong and too stubborn to listen to reason.

Robin paid him no mind though and thought about this Nami. If she was a good girl and as strong as people thought she was, then she definitely wanted her on her crew. But she momentarily wondered if she had a dream. She did want people with dreams on her ship, but if she liked her she would take her anyway. And as the first person to join she would make her her first-mate. But first she had to think of how to meet her in a Marine base. And then she wondered why exactly she was being held in a Marine Base? She must have either killed an innocent civilian or harmed somebody of the law. She wondered which in her mind. But at the moment Robin was tired and she wanted some sleep, telling Coby so she closed her eyes and drifted into darkness, knowing if Coby or anything else came at her, she would wake up. Not that she thought Coby would.

Two hours later, due to a good wind and current that Robin had nothing to do with, they arrived at Shells town. A small town on a small island with a small marine base; the town was really just one street straight to the Marine base, showcasing the town was meant to supply travelers. When Robin entered the town she could feel it. But first she was hungry so went up to a fruit stand and got herself an apple to have. As she was paying and Coby stood behind her she purposefully asked, "Hey, do any of you know a person named Nami?"

She only got everybody pressed against the wall in fear. Then Coby let out the name Captain Morgan and the same reaction was given, so Robin searched for conversations on him.

Robin and Coby reached the Marine base quickly and Robin told Coby that he should go in and enlist while she looked for Nami. Coby dismissed the thought of him being out in the year, but Robin spotted her, or she was pretty sure it was her. She dragged Coby over to that side of the wall and then onto the wall to look at her. Coby confirmed her suspicions of it being her. Robin was impressed, to say the least. She could hear them, and when she looked into her eyes she knew that she knew. She smirked at her and Robin let out a giggle. The whole exchange terrified Coby who was begging her to stop. Robin was halfway over the fence when a little girl appeared. Robin had known she was there, but had no idea why. Until she saw what was in her arms, and smelt it. Robin stopped going over the fence and nodded to the little girl. "Robin stop her, she'll get killed!"

Robin just put her hand up in sing for him to be quiet. He did so immediately, and they watched as the scene unfolded. Robin was happy, but also a little concerned by what she heard. Nami angrily spat at the girl trying to make her leave, and Robin understood why. Robin watched as a man entered, his purple suit and blonde hair were both ridiculous.

"Ah, thank God, the Marines are here. They'll save that little girl." Coby said besides her, and a little piece of Robin wanted to roll her eyes back completely at Coby's unrelenting faith in Marines.

"Coby," Robin started and waited till he looked at her to speak. He noticed her glaring at the Marines with hate and was shocked. "Not all Marines are perfect and for justice like you think. This man is a disgusting excuse for one. And he'll show you what some Marines use their power for." Robin said as she spat out the words.

Coby was confused, these were Marines, and so they had to be good people, weren't they? But he knew Robin always seemed to know far more than any other, so he paid attention. They watched as the little girl had her hard work smashed into the ground and then the blonde haired man told one of the Marines behind him to throw her out. The Marine tried to refuse, but was forced to in the end. The little girl was thrown over the wall and Robin jumped and caught her, performing and flip and landing on her feet.

Coby ran over to check on the little girl, and after making sure she was alright Coby was in a state of shock.

"These things happen often with the Marines, Coby. A man will get full of himself, and claim everybody as trash beneath him. And then he will force that which as he sees trash to worship himself. Marines and Government officials can be just as bad as Pirates, but they hide themselves behind the law like cowards. If you are to be a Marine Coby, don't ever turn out like that. If you do, I'll hunt you down and end you for wasting my time."

After telling Coby this Robin asked the little girl, Rika, to take Coby back with her and she would go talk to Nami. She told the girl she knew everything, and asked the little girl to fill in Coby. The little girl nodded with stars in her eyes and then grabbed onto Coby and began to walk away.

Robin jumped high over the fence and landed right in front of Nami. "You're truly amazing, you know that?" Robin started and watched as his face morphed into confusion. "I just got here, but I understand the situation of your deal. Not many people would make a deal like that for others. You're a good person, I like you." Robin said, flashing him a smile to show him her teeth. His eyes flashed when he saw her teeth but Robin quickly made a motion to calm down and he did. Robin's smile turned tender as she recalled what happened.

"What do you want and who are you? The people were told not to talk about it. And you should get out of here before they come back. They'll kill you," Nami said as he looked around. This had been his deal; he didn't want to get anybody else involved with it.

"They can't kill me, I'm too strong. And besides I'm a pirate, they'd try to kill me anyway," Robin said as she continued to survey him.

She had orange hair and she wore a blue and white striped shirt and then a short orange skirt and tan high heels. She was incredible good looking; she was also stronger than she had thought. This made Robin happy, she was a good person and a good fighter, she could tell. Before Nami could question her Robin spoke again. "I want you to be my first-mate! I only want a good people on my crew, that's what I decided. Oh, my name's Nico Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you, Nami! Also, do you have a dream?" Nami just gaped at the girl. First she tells her she's a pirate, second she tells her she wants her to be her first-mate, and thirdly she asks her about her dream. What was with this girl?!

"Nami is my name, it's not a pleasure to meet you, pirate," Nami spat out. "I refuse to be a pirate." Robin pouted at this and crossed her arms, pushing her chest up. "And as for my dream…like hell I'm telling you."

"Why won't you even think of it?" Robin asked in a pouty and sad voice. Nami almost felt bad, she didn't seem to force her into anything and she looked like a nice girl, she had saved that girl before. But being a pirate was something Nami wouldn't be caught dead doing. And Robin also seemed incredibly strong; despite her appearance Nami could tell when somebody was stronger than him. And this girl was on a different level entirely. And from the way she was looking at her she believed she was incredibly strong. It was nice, being offered such a position by this girl, and she had to keep reminding herself that pirates were bad people. Or else she would give into her wishes.

"Because Pirates are bad people, and I don't want to be a bad person. And I have a deal to finish as you already know," Nami said in a lower tone, her voice was still menacing to others, and she knew it. Yet Robin remained completely immune to it. Nami commended her for that, all women were afraid of her; and pirates were always scared of her, but she guessed that she knew she couldn't get her.

"I'm willing to wait till the deal is over if that's the main problem here. But as for pirates being bad people, are these Marines any better with how they treat the people of this town. And besides that, not all pirates are bad, and not all Marines are good. I see being a pirate to being able to have the freedom to do what I want, and that means helping people or anything else I want to do. And I think you know that. If you don't want to share your dream with me yet, that's fine, but I want to have a ship of dreaming pirates. And a small ship of pirates at that; where the quality, instead of quantity, of friends who will overpower any obstacle that gets in the way of our dreams. I'll be going now, but just know I won't give up on you being my first-mate! See you later, Nami!" And with that Robin jumped from her spot in front of him and back over the side of the fence.

Nami was left gaping as he took in her words. Her vision, it was amazing. And a part of Nami rationalized that she knew that not everybody fit into the stereotype of their profession. And a part of her wanted to call out to her, but she didn't. She had to think for a while. Nico Robin: that was the woman's name, and Nami made sure she remembered it. And perhaps, maybe she can help her out.

Robin grinned to herself as she head back to a nearby little tavern where, apparently, the little girl lived. Robin smiled at this as she entered, but then changed her direction to walk around back to where the little girl and Coby were. Coby was sitting on a barrel looking completely let down. But Robin could understand what that felt like. His heroes he found out weren't the best of people. Robin walked over to him and ruffled his hair making him look up at her.

"This is why you want to be a Marine, isn't it? So you can catch the bad guys? Well that means sometimes you'll have to go after other Marines. Make sure that you walk the true path of what Marines call justice, and I'll walk the path of freedom. Remember that, Coby." Then Robin smiled sweetly. But that changed when she heard a certain little bug talk.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she lasted this long! And I'm getting bored with this deal, so tomorrow I'm going to have her executed! Everybody be sure to come and watch; it'll be fun!" The bastard said and laughed in a haughty manner. Robin's body moved on its own, her instincts took over and Robin could not care. Her punch was hard as she launched her fist into his cheek and sent him through walls. When she was done Coby was holding her back from doing anymore to the man. But Robin's body was still washed in anger that wanted her to beat the crap out of the man till there was nothing left.

"Helmeppo!" One of the Marines screamed and went to go help the blonde man. Helmeppo was out cold and had blood coming from his mouth and nose. The Marines ran away with Helmeppo between them and Robin knew what she had to do.

"Coby, Nami is my friend, I've decided that. I have to go save her before that bastard wakes up and try anything," Robin said and then sprinted out the door, going at a blistering pace that knocked over things and created a small breeze behind her. Robin was not going to let anything happen to her friends, not ever and never again. She refused to let anybody hurt them. Whoever even thought of taking away one of her friends was the enemy, an enemy that she would gladly destroy.

Robin reached the wall and checked her surroundings, just to make sure nobody was in there and ready to shoot. She could take care of a bullet, but she wanted to make sure they wouldn't hurt Nami. She was tied up and defenseless. After making sure that everything was clear Robin bounded once again over the wall and landed in front of Nami who was shocked to see her, and looking murderous at that. She grabbed onto his shoulders with a firm grip. "Nami, where are the keys to your shackles?" Nami was miffed by the question but told her the blonde had it.

Robin was different from how she was before. Robin then began to run towards the Marine base and yelled over her shoulder, "I've decided that you're my friend Nami. I'm gonna' go get your out of this situation, were going to leave, and you'll join my crew! And I won't budge on that so get over it!" And with that Robin charged towards the base. Nami wanted to scream out to her that it wasn't for her to decide, but he knew she wasn't listening to her. Something had gotten to her that she knew.

* * *

Robin ran into the base, looking for the bastard, looking for where he could be. Sadly it seemed like the base was like a maze. Robin stopped running and thought for a moment. If she was a high and mighty bastard with a father who was even worse, where would I put something that I took from someone for my entertainment? Obviously he would take then somewhere close to him, they would be viewable and touchable. Robin decided that would probably be the bastard's room. And she knew that people who believed themselves superior slept higher than others. Robin didn't care at the moment so she slid her legs back, "Rankyaku!", she then shot a razor sharp wind that crushed through ceiling after ceiling and then, by mistake, through the room, and some type of stone statue. When Robin reached the room realized it was a statue of the Captain to pay homage to himself. Robin looked around and saw all the Marines gaping at her along with the bastard. So deciding to make things easier she grabbed him and took off through the base demanding he take her to Nami's shackle key. She hears screaming above of somebody in Nami's outdoor cell and to kill them both and knew she needed to hurry.

The bastard was jostled so she had to wait before he told her where they were, in her bedroom like she suspected. She was terrified when she saw that his room was all pink and girly…did he think that it was nice this way. She had no problem with men into pink, but…this was overkill. Everything was pink, including a stitched heart on the door with his name. Robin though forgot about it and grabbed the key in the corner. Robin saw that she had a clear view of where Nami was and saw that she and Coby were cornered by Marines ready to shoot. Robin did the first thing that came to mind, she dropped the bastard, got a tan staff, and crashed through the window, "Cincuenta Fleur:Wing", arm popped out of Robin's back forming wings, "Soru!" Robin moved in a blink of an eye in front of Nami as the bullets were shot. Then Robin called out, "Tekkai!" Robin's body completely hardened as the bullets just bounced off her. After the bullets were over Robin was met with gaping faces all around her, and Robin smirked at this and let one of her fangs hand out.

"Who are you?" Morgan was only able to come up with this. The Marines were taken back by the show and could not move. Her very aura presented itself as fierce and powerful, as if she could crush them all with a single move. Even Morgan was disoriented by her. Her show of power was amazing. She hardend her body so that bullets just fell off of.

"Wait! Why have I seen her from somewhere?!" A marine asked in fear.

"I'm Nico Robin, the future Pirate Queen! And you've made a fatal mistake at shooting at my first-mate, Nami. Prepare yourselves," Robin said as she glared menacingly and snarled at them. And then she turned and smiled at Nami who was gaping at Robin. The future Pirate Queen, was she actually serious or just playing with them all?

"AAahh! NOW I recognize her!" the same marine shouted, "She's Nico Robin! One of the most wanted people by the World Government!"

"What do you mean?" another marine asked.

"While I was shifting though some wanted posterers, I saw a kid with the same exact eyes and name on there. She had a 79 million beri bounty!"

"WHAAATT?!" all of the marines shouted in fear.

"I got a 79 million beri bounty? AWESOME!" Robin shouted actually happy at what she heard.

Regardless of how dence Robin is, Coby told Nami that she was quite serious and even more powerful than anybody here. But Robin's declaration of being a pirate and general made Morgan order the Marines to attack her and kill them all. They were all hesitant, but with one more yell from Morgan they, reluctantly, charged.

While this was happening Robin was using the key to Nami's shackles to free her. The Marines were just swinging down and Robin moved for Nami who stopped all her staff.

"Don't move or I'll kill you," Nami snarled like a beast and Robin laughed causing her to look at her. She sighed and resigned herself, but she wouldn't deny that she was excited to see what the future would bring with someone like her as her Captain. "Robin, I'll be your first mate. I like your idea of a dreaming ship. If you really want to help me achieve my dream, then I'll lend you my powerful skills." Robin smiled at this and jumped happily and clapped her hands together.

"Nami, let's do this!" Robin said as she charged at Morgan who brought down his axe again, but Robin caught it. Robin's fist punched Morgan's face making him crash into the gate, and then jumped back over to Nami. Robin began to laugh with Nami after this as they both found their faces to be hilarious.

"Hey, stop laughing. I've got a hostage!" A voice rang behind them. Robin tensed as she saw the gun at point blank with Coby's head. And she heard Nami curse softly besides her. "You stay right where you are! Dad, get them now!" Helmeppo yelled to Morgan who was getting back up. Robin curses this time and shared a look with Nami who understood. He got behind her and Robin kept faced towards Coby. Coby's eyes widened when he realized the spot he had gotten his friend into.

"Robin! Please don't worry about me! Please just beat these horrible Marine!" Coby begged her and Robin nodded her head. Robin smiled widely and snapped her teeth at Helmeppo threateningly. Then at the last moment she attack and so did Nami. Robin landed her fist into Helmeppo's cheek, knocking him into the cement and stone walls and making them crumble onto him. And then they watched at the same moment Nami disappear and then hit Morgan easily as he went for Robin.

"Nice one, Nami," Robin said, not needing to turn around to see what had happened.

"Thanks, Captain," Nami said back as he then stood back up to full height and walked toward Robin. Robin smiled up at her and they high-fived each other and smiled. Both were happy knowing they worked so well together. They were partners after all. Then they both turned to the shaking Marines and grinned. Then Nami spoke, "If any of you still want to fight, both my Captain and I are willing to take you all." Robin smiled.

But then, as Robin expected, they all threw down their weapons and began to cheer. They, and the rest of the island, were now free of Morgan. Robin laughed at this and then began to make her way out. Nami walked on her right side, while Coby walked a little behind on her left.

"C'mon Nami, you must be starved," Robin said as she led them back to the little girl's and mother's tavern. They were both excited to hear the news and said everything was free. Nami immediately dug in while Robin just chomped down on some meat that she had asked for. She looked at Nami with amusement as she devoured everything in sight. But then again, how many days she was tied to that post without anything? Looking at her again as she ate happily, apparently too long.

After Nami was finally full she began to talk. Or more like interrogate the woman she now called Captain. "So what exactly are you?" Nami asked, curious about what her powers were. Maybe she was a devil fruit? If so then he would have to look out for her and make sure she didn't fall into the water.

"I ate a Devil Fruit called the Flower Flower Fruit. My arms can bloom from any area in my range but I can't swim. I'm also a gymnast, dancer, and hand–to–hand combat specialist and the master of the 6 Rokushiki powers," Robin explained with a grin and everybody gaped at this. "What about you, Nami?" Robin was curious about her first-mate. All she really knew was that he was a good person and really strong.

"Are you serious? Then how many members do you have?" Nami asked with a contemplative look on his face. Robin looked at him and scratched the back of her head.

"Actually it's just the two of us. I just started. And that little thing in the harbor is our ship till I can get us a bigger one. I don't expect finding a ship to be too hard, but still. That's how it is now. It's always difficult when you're starting off at first, but we'll get there soon. I just know it. I've already decided on the name of the crew. The Straw Hat Pirates, where promises, dreams, and friends are the most important things on the entire ship. Along with being as free as we want to, drinking, laughing, and having fun. What do you think?" Robin asked and Nami asked her where she got that name from, saying it was a weird name. Robin showed him the Straw Hat she wore and said, "This is my treasure. It is supposed to symbolize impossibilities. And let's face it, both of our dreams pretty impossible, but in the end it remains true."

"I like it then," Nami said as she came back to join her at the small table. Robin was so happy that she liked it that she threw her arms around her and started to laugh. Nami started to laugh with her, and behind them they heard the other three in the tavern laugh with them. Then Robin pulled away.

"Well, I think it was time we left," Robin said as she heard the stomp of Marine boots down the main street. "C'mon Nami, Marines are coming. And Coby, remember to go enlist with them; I'm sure you'll make a fine Marine." Robin said as she grabbed Nami's newly stamped hand and raced with him behind her down to the harbor. Robin and Nami both cast off. But they looked back when they heard Coby shout.

"Thank you very much, Robin!" Coby shouted and then they all were surprised as the Marines that had appeared behind him, Rika, and Rika's mother and were saluting them. Nami laughed at how amusing it was to see Marines saluting Pirates and Robin agreed.

"Coby, you make sure to be a great Marine, and when you do, try to take me on!" Robin shouted out and heard Coby shout back an affirmative answer. And after that Robin and Nami sailed away in their little boat. After the island was out of eye sight, Nami turned to her. A few hours later they were lost.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: There's the second chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Starving and lost, Robin decides to catch a large bird in the sky. But the large bird flew off with Robin separating her from Nami. Robin arrives at an abandoned village and meets a mysterious man._**


End file.
